


pull me down from heaven

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Married Couple, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "It felt like I'd already died and gone to heaven. At least until I saw you in one of my dreams."
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	pull me down from heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just want some soft sleepy cuddly sex for your OTP right? Right.

She hugged him tight enough to wake him up.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here now," Khalid whispered, peppering her face with sleepy pecks.

"I know."

Knowing wasn't enough, sometimes, so she buried her face into his neck to nip at the flesh, running her tongue over the patch to taste, feel, remind herself that this was real.

"What, mh, was it this time?"

"Lots of things," she murmured, "but the ones I can remember are Shambhala and Nemesis."

"Ah, yes, the real-life fever dream segments of the war," he chuckled, not all that humorously. "Unnecessarily difficult to forget, aren't they."

Lysithea sighed and ran her hands down to his back, then back up, this time under his shirt. 

"I dreamt about...waiting for you, too."

The two years, where he frantically searched for a cure as she wasted away.

Khalid reciprocated the motion, lifting the hem of her nightgown and rubbing the bare skin on her back. "What was it like?"

"Back then or in the dream I just had?"

"Either one," he answered. "Whatever you want to talk about."

She wordlessly poked at his back muscles for a while. "I remember sleeping a lot. To make up for all the late nights."

Another small chuckle, this time more genuine. "That's good."

"It was a nice place," the small cottage her parents retired to, she meant. "Like...something out of storybooks. Sometimes, I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or awake, because neither of it felt real."

After a pause, she tugged his boxers down and rolled her hips against him, eliciting a low groan she proceeded to catch in a kiss.

"It felt like I'd already died and gone to heaven," she said. "At least until I saw you in one of my dreams."

He continued the kiss, hazy and languid, before pausing to ask, "So, I take it that you like being with me better than heaven?"

"Yes."

Throwing one leg over his waist and sliding her smallclothes aside, she beckoned him to fill her. 

"Is it because of this?" he teased. 

"I won't pretend it's not, ah, a factor."

Instead of thrusting, he wrapped an arm around her to make every possible inch of their bodies meet. 

"I'm glad you're alive."

_Glad you're alive._

That sentiment was so intensely familiar, perhaps more familiar than it should have been, but that didn't really seem to matter now.

"How was it for you?" she asked.

"Hm? About what?"

"While you were away."

He kissed her again, on the forehead, down the bridge of her nose, then her eyelids and cheeks and along her jaw, and finally on her lips.

"So many places," he finally began, "and I'm sure they were all beautiful, but...none of that came into my sight. All just blurred together. I couldn't really think or take it in, because you were the only thing on my mind the entire time."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Is it better, now that I'm with you?"

"Mostly, but now I sometimes have the opposite problem," he gave a shallow thrust. "Can't take anything in because I'm busy looking at my dear wife."

"...Goddess, I didn't know you could get this sappy," she muttered.

"A gift that keeps on giving, aren't I," he said, undoubtedly with a wink.

"Whatever you say, dear husband," she yawned, and let her head roll back onto the pillow while her lower body was still twisted sideways against his.

Soon, her breathing became slow and deep again.

When she felt a him starting to slide back out, she tightened the leg slung over his waist.

"Don't," she heard herself say. "I want to...wake up like this."

"As you wish," he replied, voice both close and distant, "but don't blame me if you get leg cramps from the position, okay?"

"I'll...consider it..."

As she nodded off, she relished in the warmth of being together in both dream and reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
